


烟火（中下）-漩涡番外

by lijingbai



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 06:22:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18219380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lijingbai/pseuds/lijingbai
Summary: 瀚冰同人《漩涡》番外





	烟火（中下）-漩涡番外

季肖冰亲身体会了高瀚宇有多“好”，加上姗姗来迟的酒劲，第二天早上醒来整个人还是昏昏沉沉的，醉酒的后遗症在季肖冰身上体现的十分明显，他头嗡嗡地疼了好一会，人也懒懒的不愿动，好在身上还是清爽的，倒也没有特别难受。  
高瀚宇是个很体贴的人，做恋人方面更是体贴入微，大概睡前已经帮那时迷糊着的季肖冰都收拾过了。  
高瀚宇侧着脸趴着睡在他旁边，头发乱糟糟的，一条胳膊还搭在季肖冰肩膀上，显然还没醒。他半边脸颊被压着，睡的都有些变形了，嘴微张着，有肉的唇跟嘟起来了似的，唇珠十分丰腴明显，完全是小孩子的睡姿。  
这不设防模样的高瀚宇像个刚成年的小朋友，年轻，单纯，带着些自然的可爱，季肖冰不得不承认，自己爱极了这样的高瀚宇，他忍不住一仰脸，凑过去亲了高瀚宇嘴角一口，不想他这一动，熟睡中的高瀚宇被惊到了似得，人还没醒，胳膊却不自觉收紧，然后整个人也贴了过来，把季肖冰抱进怀里，还紧了紧，生怕他跑了似的。  
显然，季肖冰的这个男朋友，还有些没安全感...真是傻...  
可如果不是这么傻，怎么会选了这条路来走？他真的再也回不去了吧？  
真是固执极了的一个人，拒绝那么多次，那么用力推开，都不肯放下，不肯放手，撞的头破血流，还是要爱季肖冰这个人。  
季肖冰很想把唇贴过去，一点点吻这个固执、热烈爱着自己的男孩，把这个勇敢又温柔的男人吻醒，可看他睡的那么熟，又不忍心把他吵醒，只得用目光一寸寸把高瀚宇的模样印到脑海里。  
季肖冰没舍得喊醒高瀚宇，高瀚宇突然闹起来的手机却没什么舍不得了，铃声一响起来就大有高瀚宇不起来接电话就不消停的架势，高瀚宇直接被吵醒了，人显然还有些不清醒，摸到手机一边接一边抓着乱糟糟的头发坐起身。  
健壮、光洁的裸背微弓着，从紧致直挺的腰，到弓出圆弧式的背，皮肤下显出浅浅的、支棱着的脊椎骨，一节一节凹陷在沟壑般的背肉里，最后是三节尖尖的，骨节分明的后颈骨，季肖冰的目光落在高瀚宇那几节颈椎骨上，继而散开，被他背上的抓痕惹红了耳根。  
男人力气大，抓的有些狠，暗红的几道十分明显，季肖冰暗暗庆幸好现在是冬天，穿的厚，要是天热高瀚宇都得穿长袖平领遮住，背心之类的坚决不能穿了。  
高瀚宇夏天还挺喜欢穿背心的，大概是仗着身材好，还动不动直播个在线脱衣，在线健身什么的，以后得提醒他注意，身上没消痕迹还是包严实点...  
季肖冰不知怎么的，脑子里尽想着乱七八糟的事，他看着高瀚宇宽厚结实的后背，突然想起那天早上来。   
那天也是高瀚宇先醒，也是这样坐着，大概是醉酒断片，他这样呆坐了好一会，似乎在消化跟季肖冰做了的这件事，那时季肖冰恨不得在高瀚宇醒之前就穿好衣服离开，当什么都没发生，可床上凌乱一片，两个人不着一丝，斑驳密布的青紫痕迹都提示着他们不可能什么都没发生。  
季肖冰头疼的很，什么都不想说，也不让高瀚宇问，只说洗完再谈。可等高瀚宇洗完出来，头发湿漉漉地站在床边，低头看季肖冰，如一头胆怯而害羞的小鹿一般，小心翼翼地望季肖冰的时候，季肖冰却只告诉他，要他忘了。  
这头小鹿眼中隐藏着的欣喜和光亮就一点一点消失了，他沉默着看着季肖冰，过了一会才艰难地吐出一句。  
“你恨我吧。”  
季肖冰其实不知道高瀚宇要他恨什么，恨他喝醉了酒做出这样出格的事，还是他不知轻重弄的他烧了几天几夜。  
他只知道，他们喝醉了，男人犯了错，有喝醉了这个遮羞布似乎便错不至死，便能把一切推脱掉，季肖冰也不例外，再说除了这个理由，他不知道还能说什么来推脱那荒唐的一夜。  
可现在，这个理由也没有了，昨晚高瀚宇和他，远不到醉的程度。  
他们是清醒的，情不自禁的，甚至神魂颠倒地做了，他再也不可能告诉高瀚宇，忘了。  
高瀚宇不可能再忘了。  
“好了妈，今天我先带他转转，晚上再过去吃饭。好！好！”估计是高妈妈一直没见着人，打电话来问了，两人昨晚虽然已经尽力克制了，但也折腾的不轻，特别是季肖冰，到后来人都有些迷迷糊糊的，高瀚宇还是打算让他多休息休息，干脆直接说晚饭再回去。  
他妈在电话里叨唠个不停，一直骂高瀚宇，去接人接的人都不见了也不给家里打个电话报平安，又说他不懂事，季肖冰来不知道领回家好好招呼，还让人家在外边住那么生分，高瀚宇回头看了一眼季肖冰，看他醒了冲他笑了一下，任老太太怎么训嘴角都勾着，心里美滋滋的。  
带季肖冰回去？带回去昨晚就得在自己屋急心挠肺地看得着吃不着，哪能那么销魂？  
想到昨晚那销魂劲，高瀚宇有些心猿意马了，他妈的唠叨也不愿听了，忙敷衍了几句便赶紧挂了电话。  
“是我妈，说怎么还不回去吃饭...”高瀚宇把手机扔到一边，扑过来就往季肖冰脸上亲，“我说晚点回去，让她别等了...要不要再睡会？”  
“说好去拜年的，这么晚怪不好意思的...”季肖冰摇摇头，然后推了下高瀚宇，让他也别睡了。  
“这有啥，她不老念叨要我找对象，我出来给她找儿媳妇她高兴都来不及呢...”高瀚宇却抱着季肖冰不让他起来，那个...那个啥第二天起来两人不应该在被窝里亲亲抱抱，黏黏糊糊地温存，季肖冰老惦记着拜年干什么？  
“别胡说八道。”季肖冰身上还有酸软，便也顺势躺着了，不过还是抬手捂住高瀚宇的嘴巴，让他别口无遮拦，只是他笑的眉眼弯弯，这句骂也没什么威力，听到高瀚宇耳朵里反而撩拨人，高瀚宇扑上去，甩开季肖冰挡着嘴的手便往季肖冰脖子、脸上亲，边亲边嚷。  
“谁胡说八道？昨晚都跟我“洞房”了老婆石锤了...”  
“闭嘴。”季肖冰不让他亲，其实也不是真不让高瀚宇亲，就是要左躲右闪躲开高瀚宇热烘烘的吻，惹的高瀚宇来劲，更加亲个没完。  
“不闭，有本事你亲的我说不出话来...”  
“耍流氓啊你...”  
“你不挺喜欢我耍流氓的吗？”  
“高瀚宇，放开！”  
“不放，让我亲一口。不亲我不让你起来...”  
“操，你都亲几口了？”嘴唇上被啄了好几下，高瀚宇还咬了几口，季肖冰真不知道高瀚宇哪来的脸皮说这种话，真是...  
幼稚又甜蜜，惹人心口欢喜的很，季肖冰以前一直以为他们两这个年纪，都三十出头的成熟男人了，就算谈恋爱，也是成年人之间那种成熟、稳重、理智的恋爱，但事实证明，只要是真心喜欢一个人，不管是十几岁，还是三十几岁，谈恋爱就不可能真的理智、冷静，季肖冰也从来没想过，自己有一天谈恋爱还能谈的这么...幼稚没营养，为亲了几口这种无意义的事都能在被窝里跟高瀚宇“吵”起来，闹了半天才消停。  
他们接了一个绵长的吻，温柔、甜腻，把所有都抛诸脑后，眼中、心里只有彼此，将呼吸和心醉神迷通过唇舌的厮磨交付予对方。  
一吻完毕，季肖冰捧着高瀚宇的脸，凝视着，凑上去轻轻亲他的鼻尖和嘴角，突然极为认真地开口。  
“瀚宇。”  
“嗯。”高瀚宇俯身往季肖冰锁骨上亲了两口，然后轻轻咬着季肖冰肩膀的嫩肉含入口中，如品尝甜品般吮吸，间或用牙齿咬咬，含糊的应声。  
“如果...”季肖冰不是想特意在这甜蜜的时候煞风景，而是...他冷静而又认真地想过，如果有一天，高瀚宇不想继续走下去了，如果在未来，他们走到再也走不下去...  
夫妻之间尚且有可能会如此，更何况，他们在法律上，可能永远不被承认，他们之间，并无无法分割的关系，季肖冰并非对待这段感情不认真，相反他是十分认真的，才思考了这许多。  
“哪天你后悔了，一定...一定要直接告诉我，跟我坦白就好。”  
他只是不想，这段感情在将来变成了高瀚宇的负累和枷锁，如果有一天，高瀚宇累了，倦了，坚持不下去了，还是想回去，回归轻松、如常的生活中去，他不想高瀚宇为难。  
他爱高瀚宇，不管将来如何，此刻他是真心实意地爱着他。所以他才要跟高瀚宇说清楚。  
高瀚宇身子一僵，终于抬起头，有些疑惑和不确信地看着季肖冰，询问的眼神落在季肖冰脸上似乎在问季肖冰这话是什么意思。  
“瀚宇，我希望你知道，我爱你，但我的爱是自由的，我们这段感情是自由的，你也是自由的，不论你做了什么决定，将来变心了也好，后悔了也好，不要为难，跟我坦白就好...”  
“季肖冰你什么意思？你他妈的...”高瀚宇愣了会，似乎终于听明白季肖冰这话的意思，脸色瞬间严肃起来，从季肖冰身上翻下来，眼神里压着些恼火，“你他妈的睡了老子就想不负责？”  
“我不是这个意思...”  
“你对我就那么没信心，还是你根本就没想跟我过日子？”昨晚两人才...才突破了最后那层防线，都交融...交融的恨不得变成一个人，季肖冰后来累睡着了不知道，高瀚宇可是开心地直到后半夜都舍不得睡，他心里高兴、兴奋地恨不得抱着季肖冰不撒手，抱着他告诉他自个有多幸福，可又怕吵醒季肖冰，只得躺在他身旁一直盯着季肖冰眼睛一下都舍不得挪开，看着看着高瀚宇都欢喜地忍不住偷偷笑，可一大早起来季肖冰竟然就跟他提什么变心，后悔？  
高瀚宇直接气的背对着季肖冰躺着，不想搭理季肖冰了，季肖冰只得拍拍蜷成一团生闷气的人后背，喊他。  
“瀚宇。”  
高瀚宇抖抖肩膀，不理人了。他怕自己气极了会忍不住骂季肖冰，他又舍不得，只好极力忍着脾气自个生闷气。  
“瀚宇，我不是那个意思，我只是...”见高瀚宇真生气了，也不理人了，季肖冰叹了口气，坐起身，望着高瀚宇还透着气恼、埋怨的后脑勺，“不想你为难。”  
“现在你还年轻，顾及不那么多，可以后，你总会想想将来，你爸妈年纪大了，会希望看到你成家立业，你一直都很孝顺，可能你也会想生个孩子什么的...”季肖冰努力保持着平静和理智，告诉自己，这是现实，他们或许在不久的将来就要面对的现实，“如果有这么一天，我不想你夹在我和他们之间为难，决定跟你在一起的那天起，其实我就做好了这种心理准备，我只是...只是希望到那时候你不要瞒我...”  
他并非对高瀚宇没有信心，也不是怀疑高瀚宇的真心，可这个世界人并非单独的个体，说只为自己活就真那么容易做到。世俗的压力，外人的眼光或许他们可以不顾忌，坚守着这份感情，但彼此父母，最亲的亲人，他们怎能做到完全不顾及？  
季肖冰相信，到了适当的时候，他和高瀚宇可以为了这份感情跟父母坦白，他也相信，他们都会做好面对的准备，但结果如何，他是把握不准的。  
“说实话，或许你听了这话会觉得我太过理智，可事实却正好相反，我跟你说这些，恰恰是因为我无法理智，如果我足够理智就该知道这些话不该说，说出来不过是徒增烦恼，于事无补，还伤了咱们的感情，可是我从来没有谈过这么...”季肖冰顿了一下，似乎在斟酌着用词，“这么出格...的恋爱，出格又疯狂，过去我有过几段感情，也是很认真的付出了真心，可我却没有过多的设想过将来，或许是那时候还年轻，想不到这些，可我跟你在一起，却总是过多地去想将来的事...瀚宇，我所害怕的，并不是你的变心和倦了，我不希望看到的是，我们这段感情最后的结果是两败俱伤，是相互憎恶，我爱你，我爱你胜过过去的任何一位爱人，我陷的太深，以至于我希望就算将来我们不得不分开，这段感情我所保留的，能够全是美好的，甜蜜的回忆...”  
饶是冷静如季肖冰，说到动情处，他温和的声音里仍带了些轻颤，缓了缓，才重新恢复了平静。  
高瀚宇不知道为什么，季肖冰这些话明明挺混账的，仿佛在提前给他们的分手打预防针，仿佛在告诉高瀚宇，他随时做着他们分开的心理准备，可他听在耳里，心却被揪住似的难受，冒出一股一股的心疼。  
激情过后，回归现实，不过是概率最大的一种结局，季肖冰或许也想过，将来他们也有可能走上这条路，所以才希望高瀚宇不要为难。  
他害怕的是，他满心欢喜地为他们规划着未来，高瀚宇却一声不吭地把他们的未来放弃了，他希望的，不过是高瀚宇放弃前，对他坦白。  
他知道，季肖冰并不是对他，对这段感情没有信心，只是陷的太深，反而不敢抱有太高的奢望，他总归是不希望高瀚宇难做，就打算把那些苦啊，痛啊，都自己咽了。  
高瀚宇回过头，坐起身，看着季肖冰微红的眼眶和湿漉漉的双眸，心疼又忍不住生气。  
“谁说我想要生小孩？”高瀚宇都有点气笑了，季肖冰说的什么话，“大爷，你是...你是要让我去骗婚？”  
“不...不是...”季肖冰没想到说了那么多，高瀚宇的脑回路却是这样，有些措手不及地看着高瀚宇，“我不是那个意思...我相信，如果有一天你结婚了...一定会是个很好的丈夫，会对你的妻子，孩子也很好...毕竟以前你...”  
毕竟以前高瀚宇是喜欢女人的。  
“我是那种骗婚骗子宫的混球吗？我现在喜欢的是你，你，季肖冰，除非你跟我生，要不我生个锤子孩子。”高瀚宇真的是要被季肖冰气死了，明明说这话，嗓子微哑都透着难过，却还一副大度、冷静的样子，那么要强做什么？  
“我又没说要生孩子的，你倒是嘴边总挂着，你是不是想以后把我甩了，跟别人生孩子去？”高瀚宇扑上去亲季肖冰，亲他气人的嘴，亲他惹人心疼的眼，然后直接把季肖冰双腿分开，恶狠狠地咬牙，“休想，我告诉你休想！”  
“瀚宇...可...”睡裤被高瀚宇往下扒拉，季肖冰咬了咬唇，其实有些委屈，他选择跟高瀚宇在一起，就没想过孩子的事，也断了那念头，他父母知道他感情凉薄，早看开了，对他的婚事和将来都交由他自己决定，可他看的出来，高瀚宇父母很看重这些，要不然也不会一直催高瀚宇早点结婚。  
“我早就跟我爸妈说了我喜欢男人...啊...”高瀚宇知道季肖冰想想说什么，直接打断他，然后一边喘气用力插进季肖冰身体里，一边忿忿不平，“就是没敢说那个人是你，想跟你商量了再说，没想到你...竟然想的是有一天跟我分手！没门！”  
他用了点劲，季肖冰被他顶的咬着下嘴唇，说不出话来。  
“我告诉你季肖冰，想跟我分手，没门！”  
“我...我不是想跟你分手...嗯...啊...”大概是做过了，身体的记忆复苏的十分快，快的季肖冰声音开始发颤，快感浅浅深深地堆积起来。  
“那你老说什么让我结婚生孩子...混蛋，你就那么想把我甩了...”高瀚宇比季肖冰还委屈，委屈的要命，明明他什么都没做，还特爱季肖冰，爱的想一辈子跟他在一起，季肖冰竟然就做好了他以后跑路的准备，这还不是让他最气的，他最气的是，季肖冰怎么能忍受，把他推给别人，高瀚宇只要一想到，以后季肖冰要跟别的女人结婚，他都气的心绞痛，一百个，一万个不许。  
想都不要想。  
“你怎么忍心把我让给别人...”高瀚宇顶弄的有些狠，仿佛要把满心的委屈和不爽都顶到季肖冰身体里，他被季肖冰咬的很紧，又热又紧，一边爽的倒吸气一边更加愤慨，心里直冒酸水，“你怎么能让我去操别人...”  
“瀚宇...啊...”季肖冰用力抱住了高瀚宇的肩膀，被顶的话都说不出来，高瀚宇的纠结和委屈他却全是接收到了，他以为他忍心的，舍得的，可高瀚宇此刻满满地插在他身体里，滚烫滚烫的，仿佛把他冷清的心，空落落的心都烧了起来，暖和了起来，他才知道，他是舍不得的。  
高瀚宇是他的，是他的。  
他的眼睛，他专注痴迷的目光，他的唇，他坦率粘人的蜜语，他情动时微烫的喘息，他温暖的拥抱，散着热汗的身体，还有那让人神魂颠倒猛烈顶弄的那里，都是属于他的。  
“你是我的...”季肖冰捧起高瀚宇的脸，被他弄的泫然欲泣的模样，仍凑上去亲他，亲完看着高瀚宇的脸，情不自禁地说出这句，高瀚宇用力顶了一下，他收紧膝盖，抱着高瀚宇支离破碎的呻吟中夹杂着的还是这句，“你是我的...”


End file.
